


A tale of the corrupted Ray Palmer

by Naughtyboi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Plans, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyboi/pseuds/Naughtyboi
Summary: The Legends had failed, a time travelling mercenary was sent on a mission to inject a younger version of Ray with a cocktail of alien chemicals and Czarnian DNA, and as such time was rewritten.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 1





	A tale of the corrupted Ray Palmer

The Legends had failed, a time travelling mercenary was sent on a mission to inject a younger version of Ray with a cocktail of alien chemicals and Czarnian DNA, and as such time was rewritten.

Ray Palmer sits behind his desk in the top floor of Palmer Tower, when in comes Cisco Ramon, the head scientist of Palmer International’s metahuman restraint and experimentation division.

“Sir, I am proud to announce we’ve finally caught the speedster who’s been attacking our manufacturing plants, as we speak he’s being taken to the experimentation wing.” Cisco reports, filling his boss in.

“Excellent, I know you and your team will do a fine job with that genetic waste, this does however call for celebration.” Ray says flipping open a wooden box on his desk and pulling out two cigars before handing one to Cisco.

“Thank you Sir, but I should be getting back to work, we’re running some standard test right now and they’ll need me there to decide what to do next.” Cisco says after accepting the cigar, if only to appease his boss, and leaving the office.

Ray grins as he lights his cigar, knowing the nanobot trackers hidden in Cisco’s cigar would spread making sure he could keep an eye of everyone in that department. He’d slowly been spreading them throughout the various departments to prevent any kind of corporate espionage, soon he’d have constant surveillance on everyone in his employ.

Ray looks back over the documentation on his screen that confirms the acquisition of Wayne Industries and his grin grows, with his last real business rival out of the way he’d soon have a monopoly of every major business sector. It is at this point the alarm sounds, the lights shift to a dull red and blast shutters come down over the windows of Ray’s office.

“Sir, we’ve got three metahuman intruders as well as one that appears to be an assassin on sub-level one, what course of action should we take?” The captain of security’s voice calls through the speaker on Ray’s desk.

“Activate the meta-dampeners, and use non-lethal methods. Then bring the metas to Dr. Ramon, hand the assassin over to the police.” Ray said, an angered puff of cigar smoke escaping his mouth.

Less then five minutes later the shutters retract, the lights return to normal, and the alarm stops. Pulling himself away from the paperwork on his desk, Ray heads down to Cisco’s lab. The scientist turns his back to his work the second he hears the smoke extraction fans kick on.

“Sir, Mr. Rory just dropped the new subjects off, I haven’t had time to run any of the usual tests yet.” Cisco says as he hurriedly reaches for his cigar in an attempt to further ingratiate himself to his boss.

“That’s perfectly fine Dr. Ramon, I’m just here to have words with whichever of them is in-charge.” Ray says, knowing the trackers would be fully dispersed by now takes out a lighter, lights it, and holds it out to Cisco who accepts, beginning to destroy any evidence of the trackers.

Once his cigar is fully lit, Cisco points Ray in the direction of the cell that’s holding the leader of the captured metahumans. The cells being made of a reinforced one way glass with meta-dampeners in the floor. Ray can see the leader’s nose crinkle in disgust at the smell of the cigar as he enters the cell.

“Heywood, how many times this month have you tried this exact plan, surely you’re running out of lackeys.” Ray says as he takes a seat across from Nate, who is handcuffed, chained up, and locked in a solid metal casing from the neck down.

“Maybe, but how many times have I gotten out of here.” Is all Nate says before Ray reaches over the table between them and firmly grabs Nate’s jaw.

“Listen smartass, I could have any number of  _ ‘accidents’  _ happen to you, if I didn’t need what you know.” Ray’s standing now, staring daggers at Nate.

“Maybe we won’t have to, keep smoking those things and we’ll be free as birds in a year, two at most.” Nate smirks despite Ray’s tight grip, the two sharing a look.

“Careful, you’re just a normal human here, wouldn’t want something to happen,” Ray taunts before taking his cigar and jamming the lit end against Nate’s neck, drawing a loud scream from him, “Oops.”

Ray tosses what’s left of his cigar on the cell floor before straightening his suit and leaving the cell, and calling out an order to the lab staff to have Nate moved to his private lab. 

The rest of the day is filled with paperwork as Ray silently counts down the hours until he can get his hands on the leader of the Metahuman Resistance. Eventually he stands from his desk and heads down to to his lab where he sees the familiar one-way glass cube. Ray loosens his tie, ready let loose on the intruder. 

Ray swing the door open and marches directly up to the smirking Nate, before leaning in and deeply kissing him.

“’Bout time, time always moves so much slower in this stupid cell.” Nate says after breaking the kiss.

“I know, but we’ve got to keep up appearances and whatnot.” Ray reminds as he unlocks the metal casing around Nate.

“Y’know, if you turn the meta-dampener off, I might just keep the handcuffs on.” Nate offers with a wink.

Without another word Ray pulls a small button from his suit pocket and presses it. Almost immediately the cigar burn on Nate’s neck begins to heal like it was never there.

“Sorry about that one, you were good with right?” Ray questions as he gently runs his fingers over where the burn was.

“Yeah, I knew it’d heal, and I kinda liked the way it hurt.” Nate says with a sly look on his face.

“Yeah? My cigars finally growing on you?” Ray says as he begins unlocking the chains.

“Let’s not go that far, I’m indifferent at best, and only because of your ridiculous healing factor.” Nate says as Ray slips off the chains from one arm.

“Still don’t know how I got that, woke up one day and boom, nothing can do any to me.” Ray says as undoes the chain around Nate’s ankles.

“God, how long has it been since we’ve been together, feels like months.” Nate groans as he leans into the touch of Ray resting a hand on his shoulder while undoing the last of the chains.

“Two weeks at most, I’ll take that to mean you missed me.” Ray says pressing a gentle restrained kiss into Nate’s lips.

“Obviously I did, but goddamn I haven’t been this horny since high school.” Nate says desperately trying to lean in to kiss Ray.

“Oh yeah? What if I just left you like this, horny with your hands behind your back, no way to get off?” Ray teases as he takes off his suit jacket.

“Then I’d hump this table right here until I get off, like some dirty horny pig.” Nate says, staring Ray in the eyes.

“Yeah, well maybe I should just stand here and watch you until I decide I want to be the one to make you squeal.” Ray taunts as he tosses his shoes and sock over to his suit jacket and leans against the wall.

“If my dick doesn’t get some kind of attention soon I might just steel up, burst my pants, and fuck a hole through the table.” Nate says, the outline of his dick visible through his pants.

“We’ll do that later, but I believe I was promised you squealing as you hump a table, piggy.” Ray teases as he grabs Nate and positions him so he’s laying on the table, with his feet just touching the ground.

Nate almost immediately begins to rub his crotch again the surface of the table and groans at how good it feels. He quickly picks up speed until he feels Ray’s hand rest forcefully against the small of his back stopping him.

“Slow down piggy, or I might just lock you back up in that metal case and make you beg.” Ray says before pulling his hand away from Nate, who begins to hump the table again only much slower. 

“Good piggy, you like this shirt? One oink for yes, two for no.” Ray leans in close to Nate’s ear, his own hard dick bulging in his pants as it rests against Nate’s slow moving ass.

“Oink oink.” Nate replies, they both already knew the answer but Ray wanted to have some fun.

“Good.” Is all Ray says before wrapping his arms underneath Nate and standing him up, drawing a small whine from him. 

Slipping his fingers between the buttons of Nate’s shirt, Ray tears it open causing buttons to fly all over the floor. Not stopping, Ray tears the sleaves in half causing the shirt to fall to the floor. Nate swiftly turns around and brings Ray into a deep, ravenous kiss, as the pair rub their clothed aching cocks together.

“I always prefer my pigs suckling.” Ray says pulling away from the kiss and making quick work of undoing his belt and dropping his pants and underwear, revealing his thick massive cock.

“Mmm, forgot just how big you are.” Nate growls as he drops to his knees.

Nate slowly pushes his way down the length of Ray’s cock eventually taking a short break halfway down before continuing down until his nose brushed against Ray. Nate glanced up at Ray who took this as a sign to rest his hands against the back of Nate’s head.

“Such a good little piggy, as soon as I’m nice and wet I’ll bend you over the table and plow your ass.” Ray teasingly promises as he begins to pump Nate’s head back and forth.

If the cell and lab weren’t soundproof someone would certainly have heard the moaning and groaning of the pair. Soon Ray pulls Nate’s head off with a pop.

“You’ve been such a good piggy, now let me get a look at that tail of yours.” Ray smirks at his own remark as he helps Nate to his feet.

Ray moves at a tortuously slow pace while untieing Nate’s shoes and taking them off. He slowly rolls down Nate’s socks one at a time intil they’re both off. He takes his time with the belt too, unbuckling it and slowly pulling it through each loop one by one, making sure all of the belt is through before pulling it out of the next loop. The entire time Nate is begging for him to move faster. Ray ignores him and slowly pulls down Nate’s pants, careful to ensure the underwear was left undisturbed, and made sure the pants were fully off before even looking at the underwear.

Nate’s dick presses up against the underwear that is straining to contain it as it stands straight out from Nate’s body, the pair exchange a look before Ray goes over to his pants and fishes out a pocket knife. He grabs the waistband and very carefully cuts until the fabric infront of Nate’s dick gives way and falls revealing the pre-cum leaking, desperate, red cock. Ray ignores it in favour of slowly cutting through the underwear until he can tear it in half with his hands.

“Please dear god Ray just touch me, even just a little please.” Nate begging becoming closer and closer to babbling as Ray deliberately ignores the throbbing appendage infront of him in favour of running his hands along Nate’s arms thare are still held behind his back by the handcuffs.

“Okay, since you’ve been such a good piggy.” Ray says before positioning Nate so the top of his chest is against the table while his cock is far enough that it hangs free and away from it.

The moment Ray’s hand makes contact with Nate’s cock, the desperate man let’s out a pleasured squeal much like a pig. Ray smirks at just how appropriate that is. Nate soon finds himself in far more focused when he notices the hand on his cock isn’t moving even slightly. 

“Please, you can’t just start and leave me high and dry, please.” Nate begs.

“Just lining up to push in, and maybe I wanted to make you beg just a little more,” Ray teases he pushes the head of his cock against Nate’s surprisingly loose hole, “Mmmm, so loose for me, you must have worked yourself over pretty well before you left.”

“Been stretching it everyday, edging too, wanted this to be the best it could be.” Nate mumbles but Ray still catches every word.

Ray begins to push in, slowly but not with the same intent as when he stripped Nate, this is slow and deliberate to make sure Nate isn’t hurt. After what seems to both of them like an eternity Ray finally bottoms out as his balls swing into Nate’s.

They stay like that a moment, Nate takes a handful of deep breaths as he adjusts to the size, Ray adjusting his grips on Nate’s hip and cock. Then Ray began to thrust into Nate, causing Ray’s hand to stroke up and down Nate’s desperate cock.

Time begins to blur, at some point Ray looses all coherency and begins to thrust like a wild animal, while Nate begins to moan, and groan, and squeal with every thrust and stroke. The pair regain coherent thought for a second just before they each cum.

Nate shoots his load first, and when he does it comes out like a volcano, thick, and fast, and oh so much. Ray’s on the other hand is far more concentrated like a laser beam, shooting itself deep inside Nate. 

The pair take a moment to bask in the afterglow before Ray pulls out and slips his underwear and pants back on. Nate momentarily takes his steel form and breaks the handcuffs apart before pushing himself back up.

“You want to put anything back on or do you want a round two?” Ray questions holding up Nate’s pants, the only piece of clothing that hadn’t been torn apart.

“I promised you I’d fuck this table didn’t I? That being said I’ll need a little bit, that took a lot out of me.” Nate says walking on shaky legs over to Ray.

“Okay let’s go rest.” Ray wraps an arm around Nate’s waist to steady him as they both leave the cell.

They walk over to a wall where Nate rests his hand against and the wall opens up to reveal a secret room, with a TV, a coffee table, a couch and a large bed.

“Couch or bed?” Ray asks and follows as Nate pulls them towards the couch.

“Suppose I should fill you in on what’s going on with my side of the plan.” Nate says as he feels Ray’s cum leak out of his ass and onto the couch.

“Sure thing, but do you mind if I…” Ray gestures at the small wooden humidor on the coffee table.

“Sure, go ahead.” Nate replies as Ray grabs a cigar and a match from the humidor.

Ray gives Nate a look, at which he rolls his eyes before turning into steel and using his metal teeth as a makeshift cigar cutter then shifting back.

“Anyway, we’re down to about maybe six metas, I plan on making some desperate last ditch effort against you, then that should be every meta in town captured.” Nate says.

“Good then we’ll reveal you aren’t a meta but instead a double agent with powers you got from the formula, then begins our plan to slowly gain control of the world.” Ray says puffing on his newly lit cigar.

“Damn right, kings of the world.” Nate says kissing Ray’s neck then gently taking his cigar and blowing out a puff into the air.

“Thought you were  _ ‘indifferent at best’ _ about cigars.” Ray teases as takes it back.

“Okay so maybe I lowballed that a bit. Caught my breath, now it’s time to go ruin a table.” Nate says as he stands, his cock just as hard as before.


End file.
